Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 128
"Settling the Score, Part 2", known as "Tears of Separation... The Tyranny of Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!!" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundred and twenty-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on November 3, 2013 and on Hulu on October 20, 2014. Summary Trey orders "Chaos Atlandis" to seize Mizar's "Tachyon Dragon". It snares "Tachyon Dragon" with a whip of lava and embeds the dragon into its volcano shoulder as Mizar yells his dragon's name (these events are cut from the dub, as they took place in the previous episode). He says that he understands now - their goal was to get rid of "Tachyon Dragon" without sending ever it to the Graveyard, to prevent Mizar from Summoning "Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" with "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" (in the dub, Mizar also swears to make the Arclights pay for their thieving ways). Dumon comments that "The Seventh One" should be an effectively omnipotent card, with Marin adding that Trey and Quinton found its fatal flaw. Up above, Vector says a dragon tamer is nothing without a dragon to tame and that this must be embarrassing for Mizar (in the dub, Vector says Mizar is being outplayed by "two bumbling brothers"). Quinton tells Mizar his trump card is sealed and Trey asks how he intends to fight them now. As he adds "The Seventh One" to his hand, Mizar admits he's underestimated their power and that they are fit to be Quattro's brothers and the teacher of Kite (in the dub, Mizar warns the brothers not to underestimate him). Summons "Heliosphere Dragon".]] However, he reminds them that he is one of the Seven Barian Emperors and that this Duel is not over yet. Mizar Normal Summons "Heliosphere Dragon", prompting Trey to ask why he'd do so with a 0 ATK monster. Mizar explains that when "Heliosphere" is face-up and he controls no other monsters, his opponent cannot declare an attack. Quinton says he understands and asks if he's only trying to buy time until he can get his hands back on "Tachyon Dragon". Staring at another card in his hand, Mizar does not answer and instead Sets the card, ending his turn. " looms over the Earth.]] Aboard the Different Dimension Airship, Yuma simply stares ahead, thinking of Trey and Quinton. Back at the Duel, Quinton starts his turn and draws. He activates Trey's face-down "Number Lifter", explaining that it will let him Special Summon a "Number" monster from his Graveyard, but its effects will be negated. He Special Summons "Number 9: Dyson Sphere", which covers the sky behind him and Trey. He proceeds to activate his own Set card - "Rank-Up Return" - which lets him add a "Rank-Up-Magic" card from his Graveyard to his hand. Mizar growls in frustration as "Argent Chaos Force" returns to Quinton's hand from the Graveyard portal. Quinton immediately activates it, his bracelet's crest glowing and his face contorting in pain. "Dyson Sphere" re-enters the Overlay Network, orbiting the Earth like an Overlay Unit before dissipating. After that, the entire Earth is shown surrounded in energy as he chants "O star that covers the whole of heaven and that now carries the whole of creation inside itself, descend upon us here and now!". He Ranks Up "Dyson Sphere" and performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution, Summoning "Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere" in Attack Position. "Chaos Dyson Sphere" looms over the Earth itself as it unfolds its panels and energy streams through them. Quinton informs Mizar that any monster that battles this one will become its Overlay Unit. Mizar is surprised, and Quinton continues that once per turn, he can inflict 500 damage to his opponent for each Overlay Unit attached to it. Dumon says he understands - they can continue to increase its Overlay Units. Marin adds that it will deal more damage each turn, then (in the dub, Dumon compliments Quinton's excellent Dueling skills, while Marin admits she misjudged Quinton and hopes that Mizar did not make the same mistake). Vector calls it quite the nasty monster. Mizar admits it's a formidable monster, but reminds them that as long as "Heliosphere" is around, there will be no battling and that "Chaos Dyson Sphere" has only one Overlay Unit right now. He asks on what turn Quinton intends to defeat him by dealing damage with it (in the dub, Mizar exaggeratedly states that it will take a hundred turns to defeat him with that effect alone). Quinton responds that he means this turn of course. Mizar's eyes go wide as he asks what they mean. Trey wonders if he's forgotten they have another "C" monster on the field. Mizar stares up at "Chaos Atlandis" as Quinton reveals he can skip his Battle Phase and detach three Overlay Units from "Chaos Atlandis" to reduce Mizar's Life Points to 1. Mizar recoils, Vector is speechless, and Dumon and Marin dumbfoundedly repeat "Life Points" and "1", respectively (the reactions of the latter three Barian Emperors are cut from the dub). "Chaos Atlandis" launches a gigantic plume of lava, which hits Mizar. He screams as he's taken off his feet and slammed back down into the ground, his Life Points dropping to 1. Mizar comments to himself that they did not damage him - they simply reduced his Life Points to 1 (in the dub, Mizar curses to himself that mere humans brought him to a single Life Point). Dumon realizes what their aim is now (in the dub, Dumon says Mizar will punish the humans for what they did), while Vector voices it - they'll win with the effect of "Chaos Dyson Sphere". Quinton declares the effect now - "Dyson Sphere" has one Overlay Unit, so Mizar will take 500 damage. He says this is for Thomas, who risked his life to bring them this Duel data. Trey adds that this effect is the combined strength of all three brothers (this line is cut from the dub). Mizar still has yet to to rise from the last strike. As "Chaos Dyson Sphere" blooms with pink energy, Quinton tells him to die an honorable death here - one befitting a proud Barian warrior (in the dub, Quinton says this last blast is for what the brothers think of the Barian leader, Nash). Gigantic pink lasers hit the spot where Mizar has fallen. Elsewhere in Heartland City, a hangar opens in the ground and a large ramp slowly rises up. Orbital 7 informs Kite that energy is at 95% and all systems are normal as their space shuttle settles on the ramp and prepares to launch. One of the monitors is suddenly flashing "ATTENTION" and Orbital tells Kite that some sort of strange energy is emanating from Trey and Quinton's location. Kite responds that he understands, but tells Orbital to focus on the launch. " allows "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" to escape.]] As the smoke clears, Trey excitedly says they defeated one of the Seven Emperors. However, he is shocked to see Mizar rise back to his feet, his Life Points still at 1. Quinton simply exclaims "Impossible!" Mizar says he was waiting for that strike (in the dub, Mizar responds with "Yes, fool!"). They ask what he means and he responds that he was waiting for them to inflict effect damage so he could activate his Counter Trap Card, "Damage Rebound". He explains that it negates damage inflicted by an opponent's card effect. Trey mutters "that trap" under his breath and Mizar reveals it has another effect - it forces his opponent to target one face-up card they control and return it to the Deck - and if that card is a monster, they will take damage equal to its ATK. Quinton is shocked, and Trey comments that all they have is "Chaos Atlandis" and "Chaos Dyson Sphere" face-up and if either is returned, they'll lose. Quinton says they do have another card and Mizar says that's what he planned - there is only one card they can choose to avoid losing right now. Quinton decides they have to choose "Tachyon Dragon", then. Mizar clarifies that since its an Equip Card and not a monster right now, they'll take no damage. Mizar adds that with "Heliosphere" face-up, the only way they could have theoretically won was via inflicting effect damage, hence, he was waiting for them to do that so he could activate "Damage Rebound" (in the dub, Mizar says the brothers have no choice but to return "Tachyon Dragon" to him). " blocks the damage.]] Trey asks what they should do and Quinton responds that to win the war, you sometimes must lose the battle (in the dub, Trey says Mizar outplayed them, while Quinton adds that the Barian is willing to do whatever it takes to get "Tachyon Dragon" back). Sarcastically adding that this is "fantastic", he declares they will return "Tachyon Dragon" to the Deck. It bursts forth from its stone tomb and turns to energy, which flies into Mizar's D-Pad. Mizar points out that with no Equip Card, the ATK of "Chaos Atlandis" will fall by 1000 now. Quinton says that his turn isn't over yet though. He reveals that "Chaos Dyson Sphere" has another effect - he can detach all of its Overlay Units to inflict 800 damage for each one. All the panels of "Chaos Dyson Sphere" glow and energy darts shoot out, but Mizar says this is getting tiresome and activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card, "Damage Alteration". The darts rebound off a barrier and Mizar explains that this negates damage from a card effect and lets him Special Summon a monster from his Deck with the same ATK as the damage he would have taken. He Special Summons "Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon" in Attack Position and lightly laughs. Quinton Sets the final card in his hand and ends his turn. captures Nash.]] Girag and Nash are traveling towards the Barian World in an interdimensional portal. Girag suddenly yells Nash's name as dark tentacles snare him. Nash reaches towards Girag, but Girag grabs his arm and pulls him forward, the tentacles snaring him instead. Girag laughs and says there will be trouble if Nash Duels Yuma. He adds that this is done in the name of Don Thousand. Nash simply repeats Thousand's name in confusion. Mizar draws and proceeds to activate "The Seventh One". He tells "Tachyon Dragon" to manifest itself as he Special Summons it from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then Ranks it Up and performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution, chanting "Manifest yourself, Chaos Numbers 107! Pierce through the surging galaxies, and be reborn from before the beginning of time. Dragonic Star that surpasses eternity!" (in the dub, "Barian power, born from Chaos, surge through my "Number" and bestow it with great might!"). Pink lightning strikes behind Mizar as its sealed form appears and unfolds into the form of the three-headed "Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". " ensnares "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon".]] Trey says he's never before felt a monster with this kind of aura. Mizar refers to them as "curs" and says its time for them to disappear. Quinton declares he won't give up and activates his face-down "Monopole Chain" as he controls "Chaos Dyson Sphere". This card will prevent his opponent's monsters from attacking. A blue chain is launched from the card, which snares "Neo Tachyon" and blasts it with electricity. The dragon roars in pain. Trey and Quinton make eye contact and both nod, so Quinton activates Trey's face-down "Atlandis Invitation" as he controls "Chaos Atlandis". He reveals that it will inflict damage to the opponent equal to the ATK of all face-up Attack Position monsters the opponent controls that did not attack this turn and destroy them during the End Phase. Trey says that since "Monopole Chain" sealed its ability to attack, it will be destroyed at the turn's end. Mizar adds he'd lose due to the effect damage then, but claims that won't happen as long as he still has "Neo Tachyon". Mizar activates the effect of "Neo Tachyon", detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit and allowing him to negate the effects of all other cards on the field and return the game state of the Duel to what it was at the start of this turn. and Quinton as "Time Tyrant" takes effect.]] Mizar declares "Time Tyrant!" as rainbow energy covers the whole field. "Monopole Chain" unwraps itself from around "Neo Tachyon" and re-Sets itself alongside "Atlandis Invitation", while "The Seventh One" reappears on Mizar's field and returns to his hand. (For dramatic effect, a ticking clock sounds in the background and everything is displayed with inverted colors while the effect takes place; in the Japanese episode, the music from the previous scene is also played backwards). As the effect ends, Mizar clarifies that "Neo Tachyon" itself is unaffected, but all other monster effects are unusable (in the dub, Mizar says time is the brothers' life, while remarking that the moves they did were all for naught). Trey backs away in shock and says that this is insane (this is cut from the dub). Quinton declares he'll just activate their Trap Cards again, then. Mizar tells him that it's useless - during the turn "Time Tyrant" is used, Mizar can choose which cards on the field can be activated - and those two Traps are not among them. As his opponents exchange a glance, Mizar declares that his monster is the "unquestioned ruler of time" and proceeds to activate its other effect. .]] He can Tribute two monsters that have not attacked this turn to allow "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" to attack three times. "Heliosphere" and "Parsec" turn to energy and are absorbed into "Neo Tachyon". Elsewhere, Kite's shuttle finally launches. Orbital says there are no errors and that they'll be out of the atmosphere in 58.3 seconds. Kite silently thinks of Quinton and Trey. Mizar turns from the Duel as he sees the shuttle in the distance. Everyone else looks over at it, and Vector rises to his feet to get a better look. Trey smiles and Quinton says it looks like they bought "him" enough time (in the dub, Quinton also asks Mizar how it feels to be outplayed like a deck of cards). Mizar seemed not have realized they were decoys. Quinton says that Kite is heading to the Moon, and adds that Yuma and Astral are en route to the Barian World. Mizar yells "what!", while Vector scoffs. Dumon and Marin look surprised as well. Trey silently intones Yuma to handle the rest and thinks of their last meeting with regret. Trey says their work is done, then. Quinton says it isn't (in the dub, Trey asks Quinton what they should do next to win, while Quinton replies that they've already won because they already achieved their goal: keep Mizar's mind off of Kite) and snaps his finger, a screen materializing behind them. Another appears on the Different Dimension Airship, allowing Yuma, Astral and Tori to see the Duel. The three seem shocked, with Astral realizing that that is Mizar's "Chaos Number" (Astral does not say anything in the dub; instead, Yuma and Tori are surprised about what is going on). Quinton tells Trey that they are safe and on their way, but that they must burn into their memories what a Duel with one of the Seven Emperors is like (this quote is cut from the dub). Quinton tells both Mizar and Yuma to listen carefully. He explains Kite is heading to the moon to check out a hypothesis he had pertaining to the legend of the dragons. He reveals that Kite shared this information with him while they were working on the Interdimensional Teleporter. Kite had told him that he believed the Numeron Code would not function properly without the right "Numbers." He had revisited Jinlon's ruins and unearthed a monument with dragons carved into it, on which read "Dragons of light and time, clash at thy place of birth. Then shall the eyes of the galaxies truly awaken for the first time, opening the gate to a new world" (in the dub, "Dragons of light and time, born of a land hidden by light. A Duel on this unseen soil will reveal the Code"). Quinton realized that "dragons of light and time" must refer to both the "photon" and "tachyon" varieties of "Galaxy-Eyes" dragons, but wondered what "the place of thy birth" would be. Kite responded that it's the moon. Quinton asked if he plans to go there and Kite confirmed this, saying that a Duel between the two "Galaxy-Eyes" users there would open a gate to the new world for the winner. " reacts to Kite's discovery of the Legend of the Dragons of Light and Time.]] While near the monument, his "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" card had glowed. He added that he's certain it is related to the Numeron Code, and that he also wants to see who the true dragon tamer really is. Yuma mutters, "the legend of the dragons", while Mizar says he understands now - they stranded the Barians here to allow Yuma and Kite time to escape. Tori says that all the talk about revenge for Quattro was a lie, then. Yuma tells them not to do this and that he'll be fine. Quinton orders Yuma not to do anything stupid and that he must remember the true power of the Seven Emperors (in the dub, Yuma wants to go back for the Arclights, but Quinton stops him from doing so). He tells him to burn this Duel into his eyes and keep going. Without turning, Trey addresses Tori, telling her that the Duel rice she made was delicious. He asks that she gives their regards to Yuma's sister and grandmother as well and that their rice was delicious too. Tori just sobs and covers her eyes in response, while Yuma mutters Trey's name. Trey finally turns and apologizes for their last meeting, saying that wasn't how he really felt. He adds that Yuma is a true friend and he is glad to have had the chance to meet him and hopes they'll meet again one day. Tears cover both of their eyes as Yuma yells Trey's name (Trey's and Quinton's farewells to Yuma, Astral and Tori are cut from the dub). breaks down as Trey and Quinton stare down defeat.]] Mizar asks if they are done saying their good-byes, then ("Can we get this over with?" in the dub). He orders "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" to attack "Chaos Atlandis" with "Ultimate Tachyon Spiral of Destruction". Each of the three heads of "Neo Tachyon" fire a blast, which combine into one as Yuma yells for Mizar to stop. The blast lances through the chest of "Chaos Atlandis", destroying it. The resulting explosion reduces Quinton and Trey's Life Points from 2800 to 1600. Mizar orders his next attack, this time on "Chaos Dyson Sphere". The sun at the sphere's center is hit, and the entire structure bursts into flames before exploding, pitching the brothers off their feet, their Life Points falling to 700. Tears cover Yuma's face as Tori covers her mouth with her hand. Struggling to speak, Quinton tells Yuma to finish the rest, while Trey says they'll also be with him in spirit in his "kattobingu" soul. As Yuma sobs, Mizar orders his direct attack. Both brothers are engulfed in the flames and vanish as their Life Points fall to 0, and their souls are sent to Barian World. The screen on the airship fills with static, and Yuma screams in anguish. Aboard the shuttle, Orbital turns to Kite and says he lost the signals of both brothers. Kite simply says he understands, staring at his "Photon Dragon" card. The Sphere Field encasing the Duel's area fades as the souls of Quinton and Trey stream towards the Barian World and Mizar sends them off, saying "Farewell, proud brothers" ("Good riddance" in the dub). Vector vanishes through a portal, grinning. Kite's "Photon Dragon" card glows as he nears the moon. Mizar sees his own "Tachyon Dragon" card is also glowing. Dumon asks if Mizar plans to go to the moon, with Mizar responding that his greatest enemy waits there. Yuma has fallen to his knees, sobbing. Tori tries to comfort him, but Astral tells him he must lift his head high - everyone has placed their trust in him. He says that he knows, as the airship continues on its way (in the dub, Astral says Yuma is not in this mission alone, while Yuma doubts himself if he can do it). Featured Duel: Mizar vs. Trey & Quinton Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 4: Mizar Mizar Normal Summons "Heliosphere Dragon" ( 4/0/1900) in Attack Position. As Mizar controls no other face-up monsters, the effect of "Helipsphere Dragon" prevents his opponent's monsters from attacking while it is face-up. Mizar Sets a card. Turn 5: Quinton Quinton draws. He then activates Trey's face-down "Number Lifter" to revive "Number 9: Dyson Sphere" ( 9/2800/3000) (a "Number" monster) in Attack Position with its effects negated. He then activates his face-down "Rank-Up Return" to add "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force" (a "Rank-Up-Magic" card) from his Graveyard to his hand. Quinton then activates "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force" to Rank-Up "Dyson Sphere" via Chaos Xyz Evolution in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere" ( 10/3600/3200, ORU: 1) in Attack Position. ".]] Quinton activates the sixth effect of "Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis" to detach three Overlay Units ("Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis": 3 → 0 ORU) and reduce Mizar's Life Points to 1 (Mizar: 3700 → 1 LP), at the cost of being unable to attack this turn. Quinton activates the second effect of "Chaos Dyson Sphere" to inflict 500 damage to Mizar for each Overlay Unit attached to it. Mizar activates his face-down "Damage Rebound" to reduce the damage he would take to 0 and force his opponents to shuffle a face-up card they control into the Deck. If that card was a monster, they will take damage equal to its ATK on the field. Quinton chooses the "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" equipped to "Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis"; as it was an Equip Card at the time, he takes no damage. Quinton activates the third effect of "Chaos Dyson Sphere" to detach "Dyson Sphere" ("Chaos Dyson Sphere": 1 → 0 ORU) and inflict 800 damage to Mizar for each Overlay Unit detached. Mizar activates his face-down "Damage Alteration" to reduce the damage he would take to 0 and Special Summon "Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon" ( 8/800/800) in Attack Position (as its is ATK equal to the damage Mizar would have taken). Quinton Sets a card. Turn 6: Mizar Mizar draws. He then activates "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" to Special Summon "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" ( 8/3000/2500) (a "Number 10X" monster) in Attack Position with its effects negated and subsequently Rank-Up "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" via Chaos Xyz Evolution in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" ( 9/4500/3000, ORU: 1) in Attack Position. As he controls a "Dyson" monster, Quinton activates his face-down "Monopole Chain" to prevent his opponent's monsters from attacking as long as it is face-up. As he controls an "Atlandis" monster, Quinton activates Trey's face-down "Atlandis Invitation", which will destroy all Attack Position monsters Mizar controls that did not attack this turn, and inflict damage equal to their ATK during each of his End Phases. " destroys "Chaos Dyson Sphere".]] Mizar activates the effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" to detach "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" ("Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon": 1 → 0 ORU), negate the effects of all other face-up cards on the field until the End Phase, negate the effects of all activated cards this turn, and return all cards to the same position they were in at the start of the turn; "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" returns to Mizar's hand and "Monopole Chain" and "Atlandis Invitation" are flipped face-down. Mizar explains that since he activated the effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", he may also choose which cards on the field can activate their effects until the End Phase. Mizar activates the final effect of "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" to Tribute "Heliosphere Dragon" and "Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon" (as they have not attacked this turn) to allow "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" to attack three times this turn. "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tacyhon Dragon" attacks and destroys "Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis" and "Chaos Dyson Sphere" (Quinton and Trey: 2800 → 1600 → 700 LP). Trey's hand contains "Orichalcum Chain" and "Chronomaly Tula Guardian". "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" attacks directly (Quinton and Trey: 700 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Errors 's bare foot.]] * When Mizar Sets a card on turn 4, his foot is bare, when he should be wearing boots. He is correctly shown with boots in the rest of the episode. This was corrected in the dub. " behind Quinton as he adds "Argent Chaos Force" to his hand.]] * As Quinton adds "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force" to his hand via the effect of "Rank-Up Return", a portion of "Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere" is shown behind him, when "Number 9: Dyson Sphere" should have been shown. * In the dub, when Mizar Tributes his "Parsec, the Interstellar Dragon" and "Heliosphere Dragon", he incorrectly declares that he's banishing them rather than Tributing them. Notes